Unusual Comfort
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: This takes place in between Season 01 and Season 02 of Digimon. Biyomon misses Sora, but she's comforted by Digimon she least expects.


Unusual Comfort  
by Martial Arts Master  
Digimon and all related characters copyrighted by Bandai, Saban, Fox Kids, and TV Tokyo. I've seen almost all the Digimon episodes, but I couldn't think of a story that could go after the battle with Black Wargreymon, so I decided to make a fic that goes between the two seasons. I'm relieved to have thought of the story idea because Biyomon is my favorite Digimon. Now, on with the story!  
  
***  
  
It was a cold, rainy day. How appropriate, considering it was the day after the Digidestined left.  
All of the Digimon were trying to find things to do without their partners.  
Agumon had decided to go visit the Koromon village for a while. Gabumon stopped in for a bite to eat at Digitamamon's restaurant. Tentomon popped in for a quick visit to Gennai and Centarumon. Palmon decided to go for a temporary visit to Shogunmon's castle, just to see how the Geckomon and Otamamon were doing. Gomamon went to see his old friend Unimon. Patamon decided to temporarily help Elecmon take care of the babies at Primary village, and Gatomon just wanted to explore the Digi-world. But our story focuses on a different Digimon entirely...  
Biyomon was also exploring the Digi-world, but as it was raining now, she was taking shelter under a tree. This completely protected her from getting wet and miserable, but the day was also cold, and Biyomon could only protect herself by wrapping her wings around herself.  
And she wasn't just physically miserable. She was miserable emotionally as well.  
She missed Sora. There was no denying it. Sora had been the sparkle in Biyomon's life, and now Sora was gone.  
Biyomon, while hiding from the rain, remembered all of the wonderful memories they had shared.  
Biyomon remembered when, as Yokomon, she had first met Sora. Right away she had known that she and Sora were going to be great friends, and she was right.  
For instance, when Izzy was figuring out calculations for how long the food would last, Sora had been the first to be considerate enough to remember the Digimon.  
Her most prominent memory was when Sora had dived to catch her after she had been hit by a Fire Ball from Meramon. Biyomon remembered how she had fought to protect Sora then, and when she Digi-volved into Birdramon, she had succeeded.  
One memory she did NOT cherish was when she had been locked up in a toy chest, helpless to do anything while Monzaemon, according to a later account by Mimi, had brainwashed Sora and the others. Biyomon still felt guilty about not having been able to help her.  
It was lucky that it was raining, for any observers might have mistaken her current tears for the rain. She hated being helpless, especially when Sora was involved.  
She remembered her horrible experience of being captured by Datamon. Sora had been captured at that time, too. Again, Biyomon had been helpless in that situation until Tai had arrived.  
Biyomon was starting to shed more tears, so she moved on to happier memories.  
She remembered how she had been partially responsible for patching up the relationship between Sora and her mother. Sora had thought she had grown up without love, but Biyomon had inadvertantly reminded Sora that she was acting like her mother did.  
Biyomon winced as she remembered the exact mechanism for that incident.  
She had been pierced by a dart, which had weakened her. She remembered feeling angry that Sora would not let her fight, but she saw now that Sora could not help it, having been so worried about Biyomon.  
Now she had to stop taking a trip down memory lane, as someone was walking up to her.  
"Yes? Who is it?" Biyomon asked.  
Then she saw Sukamon and Chuumon, apparently having been reborn at Primary Village.  
"Eeek!" Biyomon screamed, remembering how stupid these Digimon had been reputed to be. "What do you want with me?"  
"Just a date," Sukamon answered. "Palmon refused, so we thought we'd ask you, pretty lady."  
Biyomon was a little flattered at the compliment, but politely responded, "No thank you. I have lots to think about."  
"You can think about it with us," Chuumon said.  
"I said 'no thank you'," Biyomon replied.  
"Aww..." they both said, disappointed. Then they left.  
"Whew..." Biyomon said, and then she sat down again to think.  
She remembered how she had given Sora a pep talk when they had all been deleted by Apocalymon and were digital information.  
Not all of the memory was pleasant, as she couldn't move while being only digital information.  
Her final, sweetest memory of Sora was when Sora had alleviated her fears and told her that she was NOT a bother to Sora at all.  
Biyomon sighed. There would be no more of these memories. Sora was gone now, maybe forever. It was indeed a cruel fate to be without her.  
In Biyomon's opinion, Sora had to be the sweetest person Biyomon had ever known. Sora once denied it, but she was always looking out for everyone's safety. This had been proven when Sora had, in secret, helped most of the Digidestined out of sticky situations. Biyomon knew because she had been present there.  
But it was doing Biyomon no good to think of the past. The past was gone, and the present was now. Biyomon was sure that the chances of ever seeing Sora again were almost nil.  
At this, she began to cry again. But this time the tears came faster, and there were more of them.  
"Hey, what's the matter?" asked a familiar voice.  
Biyomon looked up, and saw Sukamon and Chuumon again. Apparently Sukamon was the one who had spoken.  
"I already said I wouldn't go on a date with you," Biyomon said, "so go away."  
"It would be cruel to ask you on a date when you're this sad," Chuumon said. "Wanna tell us about it?"  
"Oh, why not?" Biyomon asked rhetorically. "What harm could it do?"  
So Biyomon told Sukamon and Chuumon about the pleasant and not-so-pleasant memories she shared with Sora, and about the fact that there would be no more of these memories thanks to Sora being gone.  
"Lemme give ya some advice," Sukamon said. "There's no need to cry over these tears."  
"Yeah," Chuumon said. "Most of your memories are pleasant, and they should make you happy. Sora wouldn't want you to be sad, would she?"  
"No," Biyomon said, sniffing.  
"So then enjoy your time in this world while it lasts," Sukamon said. "Relax, have fun! Weren't you travelling with some other Digimon who are still in this world?"  
"Yeah," Biyomon said, then she realized what Sukamon was getting at.  
"Oh, you're saying that I should spend my time with my Digimon friends now that my human one isn't around!" Biyomon exclaimed.  
"Now ya got it!" Sukamon said, beaming.  
"Ok, I'll go do that!" Biyomon said, feeling much better, and she actually smiled. Sukamon was right, she DID have friends, and they were the other Digidestined Digimon. Biyomon flew off to find her friends so she could spend time with them.  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


End file.
